enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Enterprising Engines YouTube Cast List
Enterprisingengine93 has more than sixty faithful voice actors, including friends, YouTube members and guests. He often receives several audition requests from fans. Main Characters played by YouTube Members *'Enterprisingengine93 '''as: Arthur, Mike, Frank, Dart, Gator, Shane, Paul the Mechanic, Kurt's Driver, Brammo's Driver *'Jlouvier as: Thomas and Alfie *Tardisrescue as: Edward, Bertram, Sir Robert Norramby, Skarloey's Driver and Stanley's Fireman *SteamTeamRedubUK as: Henry, Cranky and Byron *KnapfordHarbour as: Gordon (Aura of Menace onwards) and D199 * [[Tines Sensahthe|'''Tines Sensahthe]] as: Toby and Henrietta *'ToonKriticY2K '''as: James and Duncan *'Missoliverandblossom as: Gordon, Percy and Norman *Sacredwolfie as: Toby and Salty (Seasons 1 and 2) *TrevorPalVA as: Stephen, Hank, Den, Toad, and Sir Frederick Aura *Mallardfan62 as: Duck (Henry and Kurt onwards), Splatter, Dodge, Kelly, D261 and Sir Handel's Driver *DieselD199 as: Bill and Ben, Paxton, Peter Sam, Whiff and Foreman Okamoto *TheKipperRunsAgain as: Derek, Fearless Freddie and 'Arry and Bert (Rock-Star onwards) *Melad Moshiri as: Donald and Douglas (season 2 only), Rheneas, Mr. Mason, and The Flying Scotsman *TurboJUK as: Sidney, Stanley's Driver and a Stationmaster *Damocles178 as: Diesel *SodorsNWRsteam as: Fergus and Rusty *KHfreak as: Molly *SodorFan2K10 as: Skarloey *Trainlover476 as: Sir Handel, The Doctor and Diesel 10 (Rock-Star only) *VeryOldEngine as: Duke *DanieltheTankEngine as: Scruff *1995express as: Salty *bespingaurdstudios as: Billy and Dex *MrAwesomeTrainz/Patrickisthebest as: Ivo Hugh, Culdee (season two onwards) and Troublesome Trucks (Young Tucker) *MrMPS2002 as: Winslow, Scott, Rodrigo, a workman (Rosie), a person in a crowd (episode 26) *NWR1991' as: Harvey *'DTChapman1 as: Diesel 10 and Walter Sliggs *Supermariokyle100 as: Luke *TidmouthTerminus/Welshcoalproductions' as: The Thin Controller son *'EnterTheEngines as: The Thin Controller's 2nd son *Thomas Chuggington' as: The Thin Controller's 3rd son *'TheSodorSteamworks as: Nelson, Reg, Duncan's Driver, The Police Officer, and Rex *Curtylara2/SamTheTrainFan' as: Bertie, Den, Troublesome Trucks *'BustertheSteamroller as: Stafford *Milan P. as: Dodge, Timothy, and Weaver *HTTVchannel as: Stepney *Michael nelken' as: Young Tucker and Kevin *'LAZStudios as: Jack *Thomastankloversam' as: Max and Monty *'Thomas1Edward2Henry3' as: Ned *'WoodenRails99' as: Oliver (The Pack) *'SomethingFishy101 as: Trevor * [[Bradley Duncan|'''Bradley Duncan]] as: Patrick * [[ShadowHawkGames|'ShadowHawkGames']] as: Buster *'RosietheCutie1995' as: Millie *'Tyler Hildebrand '''as: Connor and Rick Shay *'Rhyndale Railway as: Wilbert *Klurty34 as: Logan and a Sergeant * '''James P. as: Red Knight * GingerPercy as: Bert * MrEngine88 'as: A Rail Worker * 'Steve Garcia as: A Rail Worker * Richard Garret (Bill and Ben the Twin Engines)'' ''as: Flynn * Adam Abrahart '''as: The Scrap Engine *DiamondThomas' as: Culdee (Season 1)'' *'WildNorWester' as: The Crosby Foreman *'MikeD57s '''as: A Mountain Workman *[[Darthwill3|'Darthwill3']] as: Patriot and Mr. Walter Richards (Culdee Fell Onwards'') *[[GeebMachine|'GeebMachine']] as: Doc and Wilfred *[[BauemlerFilm|'BauemlerFilm']] as: Ernest and The Flying Wing *[[Norramby Hero|'Norramby Hero']] as: a Secret Character *[[Little Engine|'Little Engine']] (SIF) as: a Secret Character *[[SamtheTrainFan|'SamtheTrainFan']] as: a Secret Character *'Enterprising Engines Fans '''as: Freight Cars and Lumberjacks Characters played by EE93's Friends *'Craig Evans as: The Fat Controller and Murdoch *'Robert Brandwood '''as: The Thin Controller *'Madeleine Michaud 'as: Miss Jenny Packard and Moxie Balderdash *'James Atherlay 'as: Hector and a lumberjack *'Margaret Schiller 'as: Madge and Wendy *'Matt Tribble 'as: Oliver, Rocky, and Proteus *'Eric Bass as: Stanley *'John Muste '''as: Donald and Douglas (season 3 onwards''), Carlo Debris and Harold *'Sean Carney' and Jack Janson 'as: Mighty Mac *'Olivia Clavel-Davis 'as: Marion *'Conor Bell 'as: Hiro and Neville *'Lois Stival 'as: Daisy *'Julia Castle 'as: Caitlin *'Amelia Marino 'as: Roxanne and Rosie *'Michael Evans '''as: The Small Controller * '''Gwyneth Brinkley as: Emily * Nigel Cyril as: Spitzer * Joel Almand as: Richard Hatt * CJ Kennedy '''as: Burnett Stone * '''Christine Stemmer '''as: Captain Lola Lovefray * '''Shannon McNamara '''as: Mavis * '''Jared Kelly '''as: The Extension Project Foreman * '''James Moore as: Spencer * Tessa Duke as: Annie * Kira Maddox as: Clarabelle * Alana Herlands as: Isobella and Rosamund "Roz" Hatchet * Rod Gerdsen '''as: General Zen * '''Richie Damico as: Donald and Douglas Greg and Lars' voice actors have yet to be credited. Guests *Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway as: Thomas (Rosie) and Paxton *SkarloeyRailway01 as: Duck (The Old Warrior) Category:Voice Actors Category:Production Crew